Smiles
by Nyao-Chanx3
Summary: Hinata is finally married to her one and only, but somehow it feels wrong. His love for her was it real or pity?  No happy ending.
1. Part 1

I know this is old but I liked the story plot. I fixed it up a bit so it would make more sense and try to make it sound better and shiz.

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto

* * *

I made my way through the giant crowd, everyone was congratulating me on my marriage with Naruto. It was so crowded I felt like I was suffocating I needed to get away. It was so noisy and loud, everyone was dancing, laughing enjoying themselves except me. I was married to the man of my life but yet I felt so unhappy.

I was able to push through the guests and make it near the door to the garden. I grabbed the handle of the door but before I opened it I was stopped by a young butler who passed me glass of red wine. I didn't want to be rude so I just took it and thanked him he walked away and asked more guest if they would like a drink.

I once again held the handle and pushed it down. A slight gust of wind blew in my face blowing a few stands of hair out of place, I fixed my hair and stepped out onto the concrete staircase. (A/N I don't know that thing where it's like...UHH Imagine like Cinderella where they are dancing or something if that makes sense.) I leaned my elbows against the cold railings I took a sip of the wine I was given it didn't taste as great as I imagined since I have never tasted alcohol before.

I looked up into the sky it was beautiful, the moon was full and the stars twinkled like newly polished diamonds. I sometimes wished I could live in space where time was endless every where around me would be endless.

While I was looking up at the sky I was broken away from my daydream when I heard Naruto's voice I looked around as I turned my head I saw Naruto talking to a crying pinkhaired girl. I squinted to see if it was really Naruto, it was him but he was with a girl; his ex-girlfriend Haruno Sakura.

I was puzzled what would they be doing together here in the garden alone and why was Sakura crying. All I could see was Naruto trying to comfort Sakura but she just kept telling him she hated him and saying why didn't he didn't tell her about me and Naruto's marriage and why did he kept it a secret. The only reason why I wasn't as close to Sakura was because she would always put Naruto down and make fun of him. It infuriated me. She didn't know how to treat Naruto nicely even when he was nice to her should still put him down.

"Please Sakura let me explain!"Naruto demanded

"What do you want to explain Naruto!" Sakura Bursted

"Sakura, I only did this for my father okay!"

"B-b-but you said you loved me why did you agree?" Sakura cried

"I was forced to okay I had no say in this, all I could was yes!." Naruto explained

"B-b-bu-"

"No buts I love you Sakura not Hinata!" He blurted

He then kissed her. She struggled a bit but then relaxed her and Naruto where kissing. It took a few seconds for me to get it through my brain then it hit me. Naruto told her that he loved her not me. So he lied to me saying that he didn't mind this marriage and said he loved me back was it just a lie. How could I be so clueless of course he still loved Sakura he would never fall for someone so negative like me I am just a disgrace.

I felt my hand let go of the wine glass slip through my hands it fell to the ground causing a loud shatter across the concrete staircase. I was so shocked by the moment my mind was still processing I didn't even notice the glass was broken and the wine was all over my gown. I knew it was to good to be true this love was only one sided wasn't it he must have never thought of me more than just a friend and he even said he never loved me right in front of my face (Not really but you know what I mean.)

I could feel tears roll down my cheeks then more followed the tears were unstoppable they just kept flowing and flowing when suddenly I felt a hand fall on my shoulder I jumped a litte. I turned my head to see the person who held me in their grip. As I looked it was no other than Naruto.

"Hinata what are you doing here," Naruto looked at her, she could she the guilt written all over his face.

I didn't know how to reply to him so I decided to just smile even thought the pain was unbearable.

"I just wanted to get some fresh air, it's really packed in their heh..."I flashed him a smile but tears were rolling down my pale cheeks.

"Hinata did you just see what happened?" He questioned cautiously

"I wish I didn't," I answered bring her head down, I thought in my mind stay positive so you don't burst out crying like you always do even if this is causing you heart to disintegrate

"Hinata...I'm sorry,"Naruto apologized

"Naruto, there is no need to apologize it's my fault. You shouldn't have to be forced to marry the person you don't love I should be the one apologizing."

"Hinata...but why are you smiling at me?" He looked at me he knew I was hiding the pain behind my smile, but I didn't want him to worry.

"Oh my goodness look at this mess I have to clean it up or father will scold me again." I needed to change the subject quick before I would do anything rash .

I kneeled down picking up pieces of glass my dress was getting even more stained by the red wine, but I didn't care it's not like I'm gonna wear this dress agian. I saw my tears hit the staircase causing wet bloch marks to land in a little puddle of tears I felt horrible but I still had to put up a smile

"Hinata let me help you,"Naruto offered

"No!" I shouted causing Naruto to step back, "Naruto I can do this myself it's fine, I'm the one who caused this mess I should be the one to clean it up," I replied bringing back the calmness in my voice.

Once I finished picking up the glass I stood back up looking down at the ground seeing a puddle of red wine mixed with tears. I looked up Naruto he probably thought I looked pitiful.

"Please Hinata! If you are hurting you don't need to cover it with a smile it hurts me even more to see you like this!" He grabbed my shoulders looking at me with a scared face.

"Then what do you want me to do Naruto! Huh!" I raised my voice once again, "Why are you so worried Naruto you should go back to Sakura see she is waiting for you and she needs you more than me I am useless to you Sakura want's you... so please don't waste your time on me."

I started to squeeze the glass that was in my hands it was painful but it felt sorta good. I could feel the glass stab into my skin then I could feel the blood exiting my palms running down my knuckles then more blood started to ooze out. Then the blood hit the ground more kept flowing down it then started to make a new puddle.

I could hear a faint gasp that came from Naruto.

"HINATA! what are you doing are you crazy!." Naruto screamed he saw the blood coming out of my hands. But I just kept smiling I didn't want to feel the pain Naruto was causing so I wanted to feel a different pain.

"Naruto I told you that Sakura wants you look!." I opened up my hand a few its of peices of glass hit the ground.

I pointed towards Sakura's direction blood hitting the ground. He turned his head to Sakura's direction her face was horrified. I then thought this was my chance to leave but my feet wouldn't budge it was like they were nailed to the ground. Why did I always have such bad luck I only cause me people trouble.

Whenever I am happy something always has to ruin it. I can never be happy. I wiped of the tears from my eyes a big streak of blood covered my face. I then looked up Naruto was still looking at Sakura.

"N-n-naruto... you should go back to Sakura... you don't need to be here anyways I have to get someone to clean up this mess... s-s-so you should go back." I started to push him away from the scene my blood getting on his jacket. He struggled a bit but I used all my strength to push him away he stumbled down the stairs but made it down safely. I then flashed him a smile but my eyes were full of hurt and sorrow.

* * *

The end. I hope it was okay...sorry or not updating Starting Over I just need to find the right words and stuff I'm trying really hard to make it good for you gus but for some reason I just can't seem to get anything so you might have to wait a bit longer GOMEN! But I hope this was good I might add another but probably not...I really need to make a happy NaruHina story or a story where Hinata get's a happy ending.  
Nyao~

P.S Tell me what I need to fix but no flames please!


	2. Part 2

_She pushed him with her wounded hands, the blood leaving a visible hand print on the jacket of his pure white tuxedo. As he stumbled down the stairs Sakura caught him before he could fall. She was going through emotional and physical distress all in one night. Hinata's mind was so jumbled up, that all she could think was just to die. Knowing that Naruto lied to her about loving her was just to embarrassing, being fooled by love was one thing she never wanted to happen. Her dress is drenched in red wine, her beautiful up-do looks a mess, and her face and hands are covered in her blood. She looks like a bride from a horror film._

_"Hinata," Naruto spoke softly, once he was stable from being pushed down a few stairs._

_"Didn't I tell you Naruto," Hinata also replied softly, but then as she continued speaking her tone got louder and louder "If you don't leave right now the guards will seize you for thinking you have injured me so if you and Sakura want to live you happy damn lives together you should run the the fucking hell away from here!" She snapped, yet somehow she was still able to give out that smile, that made both Naruto and Sakura very uncomfortable._

_"But Hinata I should be the one to be blam-" Naruto admitted, but was cut off by Hinata._

_"GET OUT!" Hinata screamed at the top of her lungs, that's when Naruto and Sakura ran like mad men._

_Never in Hinata's twenty-one years has she ever screamed that loud to anyone in her life. After Hinata's loud shout everyone came pouring out of the ball room and onto the the concrete staircase Hinata was standing on. Neji pushed everyone out of his way to meet up with his cousin and to see what happened, she turned around and looked at Neji. Neji stared at her in horror, she was covered in blood and wine, glass shards where scattered all across the floor._

_"Hinata!" Neji cried, "W-what happened to you! WHO DID THIS TO YOU!"_

_"Nothing happened Nii-san, I just had a little quarrel with a stranger," She smiled brightly, covering up the incident with a lie._

_"Are you trying to fool me Hinata, look at yourself this was no 'little quarrel'," Neji stated._

_Hinata grabbed Neji's shoulder and looked him in the eye. She gave him a look of pain and suffering, he stared at her terrified. Hinata's eyes looked dead and soulless all Neji could think was if her ever found out who did this to her, the person was surely going to die. As Hinata was holding onto Neji's shoulder, her head started to become dizzy and she started to blank out a bit, she looked up at Neji and mouthed the words 'Naruto' but Neji wasn't able to catch it, then she fell down to the floor and all she could hear was 'I love you Sakura not Hinata...' replaying in her head mocking at her while she dies._

* * *

**_ In the Hospital..._**

* * *

_ "Why hasn't she woken up doctor!" Shouted a voice._

_"I'm not sure, she was supposed to wake up weeks ago..." Another voice pondered._

_"And you call yourself a doctor!" The other voice answered back furiously._

_"Sir, could you please stay calm, I will do another check up on her and see if anything's wrong. Alright," _

_"Fine, but if she doesn't wake up soon something bad is going to happen, got it!" The man threatened._

_And soon after that the room was silent._

_Hinata opened her eyes, she knows what she is doing is wrong because she is just causing others to worry but she doesn't want to face anyone right now. She took a big breath in and let out a long sigh, she lifted up her hands and looked at the bandages that covered her palms. She was really regretting ever loving Naruto, all he did was cause her stress._

_"Why did I have to fall in love with him," Hinata sighed, placing her hand on her forehead._

_"Hinata!" A voice shouted with surprise._

_"N-Naruto!" Hinata exclaimed._

_"You're awake! Let me get the doctor," He replied with excitement._

_"Why are you here," Hinata sneered, giving him an angry glare._

_"I just wanted to see if you were okay," He answered with a hint of guilt._

_"Well I'm fine now, so why don't you leave and go with you little pink princess," She spoke sarcastically._

_"Don't speak of Sakura like that!" Naruto answered back angrily._

_"Does it look like I care, cheh," Hinata spat back angrily._

_"What happened to you! Why are you so angry!" Naruto replied confused at Hinata rage._

_"ARE YOU STUPID!" Hinata screamed outraged at Naruto's brainless response, "You really wanna know why I am! Well let's start off from the beginning shall we, when I was only a small child you have always been my role model, you were the only reason why I actually even tried to smile, and for maybe what maybe ten years I have only loved one person, you! And then when I think you finally realized my feelings for you, I have to hear you lied to me right on my wedding day! And now you want to know why I am fucking angry, why don't you go screw yourself Naruto, if I ever see you face again I'll smash it in," She bellowed infuriated._

_Naruto stared at Hinata surprised at her words. He never expected her to love him for that long, and even curse at him too._

_"I know what I did to you was beyond wrong, but please! Forgive me I don't want to lose our friendship, the bond I made with you!" Naruto pleaded trying to convince Hinata to forgive him._

_"Naruto, there was never a bond to begin with," Hinata scowled, turning her head away from his face._

_"What do you mean no bond!" Naruto roared, "How about when we went on those missions together when we where still gennin! When you saved me from that magnetic man! Or when you saved me from Pein, you almost died for me!"_

_"But isn't that what anyone would do?"_

_"Not for me! I am a Jinjuriki, back then anyone would've let me die!" _

_"Hah, honestly Naruto you have many other bonds with other people, ones that are so much stronger than mine, it doesn't matter if you lost one. And if I was to sever that bond I had with you I could live without the hurt of watching you and Sakura gallop away in great happiness," Hinata voice began to crack a bit as she tried to keep talking without crying._

_"NARUTO!" Two voices came crashing in, as the door to Hinata's hospital room came flying into the room._

_"Neji, Hanabi!" Both Hinata and Nartuo shouted surprised, yet afraid at the outraged man and the furious teen._

_"We're gonna kill you!" Neji and Hanabi came in hurdling at Naruto with a Kunai in hand ready to slice the blonde right open._

_Then Konahamaru and Tenten came right in time before anyone could do any killing, in the hospital room._

_"Hanabi are you freaking psycho!" Konohamaru screamed at Hanabi, causing Hanabi to wince at his loud voice._

_"And you, Neji! You are so freaking lucky I was here to visit Hinata, I even brought the twins! If they witnessed there own father commit a murder how are they supposed to live a normal childhood!" Tenten scolded Neji causing him to shrink down a bit._

_"Hinata-chan!" Tenten and Neji's children shouted jumping onto Hinata's hospital bed and giving her two giant monster hugs._

_Hianta smiled at her own nephew and niece replying to their hugs. As Hinata was busy talking with the children, Neji and Hanabi were being held back by their loved ones, trying to stop them from getting their hands of Naruto. _

_"Konohamaru, let me just hit him real good in the balls! It'll just be one punch! Naruto I will kick you so hard in the groin you will never be able to have children!" Hanabi snarled, giving him a deathly glare._

_"No, I can't let you do that Hanabi. I know you will get another talking from your father and I know you hate speaking with your father when is pissed, and when he get's pissed you get pissed, and when you are pissed it's not a pretty sight," Konohamaru reminded Hanabi._

_"But this is a real reason, look at what Naruto has done to me precious Nee-chan! Her wedding was ruined, she's all cut up, and she has been out for how many weeks, all because of this sick, creul, and spineless, bastard they call the hero of the village!" She panted in anger, pointing at Naruto's face her whole body shaking._

_Naruto looked down at his feet regreting everything he has done._

_"That's right Naruto! You better look down! You have no right to look at anyone in face after what you have done, you piece of shit!" Hanabi spat at Naruto's face._

_"Hanabi! That's enough!" Hinata spoke stopping Hanabi from her rage spree, "I think Naruto has realized his mistakes now let him be. Naruto I would prefer you to leave so that I can have a chat with my family."_

_Naruto nodded and walked out of the doorless room. As Naruto was out of the room Neji managed to escape from Tenten. She was surprised at first but let him go because she knew Neji had calmed down a bit, enough not to kill Naruto but still angry._

_"Naruto, honestly I am shocked you could do such a thing," Neji spoke while Naruto walked away._

_"What do you want Neji? Come here to beat me up? Go ahead, I don't care anymore," Naruto answered back bitterly._

_"No, I came here to ask you why you did this to Hinata," Neji calmly responded back._

_"I-I... I just didn't have those kind of feelings for her," Naruto confessed sadly, "But I didn't want to hurt her..."_

_"Well look what you have done, your kindness has caused her a great deal of pain," Neji looked at Naruto with disappointed eyes, "She would've been better off without you lying to her, I mean on her own wedding day she finds out you never even felt one bit of love for her. If she knew you only did this out of pity for her who knows what she would do," _

_Naruto looked into Neji's eyes, they didn't look mad but, they looked so sad and worried. Hinata must mean a lot to him._

_"But as many times as I say sorry, I know she could never forgive me Neji! Toying with her feelings was never my intention!" Naruto cried._

_"I don't know what you are supposed to do to gain her trust back again, but I swear if she was to die, I would blame it all on you."_

* * *

_FIN!_

_I have decided I will add maybe a few more chapters, Hope you guys enjoyed!_


End file.
